


All I Wanna Do Is Be Near

by GrxngeLarry



Series: Asexual- Socially Awkward Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Harry, Asexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's probably not even good, Louis doesn't know what's happening, M/M, No Smut, Scared Harry, Shy Harry, larry is real, only a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrxngeLarry/pseuds/GrxngeLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry coming out to Louis about his asexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanna Do Is Be Near

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing on here please don't yell at me.
> 
> Title is from One Night by Ed Sheeran.

Harry buttoned up his shirt and messed with his hair, looking himself over in the mirror. Louis would be at his apartment in a matter of minutes, and Harry was a bundle of nerves. He shook out his hands, his face, but nothing would diminish the shaky feeling within him - the anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

Sitting on the couch as he waited for Louis, he tried to keep his mind on anything but the conversation that was soon to happen... that he would _make_  happen. Him and Louis have only been on a couple of dates, and this is the first time they are having one in Harry's home. (A home movie date, consisting of ice cream and takeout), but Harry has to discuss things with Louis about their blossoming relationship. Just as Harry starts to over-think his movie options, the doorbell is ringing signaling Louis' arrival. He waits a couple seconds, (he doesn't want to seem _too_ eager) before unlocking and opening the door.

"Hey, Haz," Louis says offering a beautiful smile with his hands tucked in his pockets. "Hi," Harry says as he hovers in the entrance. "Come in," he gestures sheepishly inside. Louis steps inside and looks around at Harry's cute little apartment. "Nice place ya got, curly. Suits you." Louis observes as he places a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"So what's the plan for tonight, sweetheart?" Harry's heart flutters at the name, and can hardly stifle his grin. "Well I actually really wanted to talk to you about something. Could we sit?" Harry asks, giving himself a mental high five for bringing up the topic sooner than later. Louis looks taken back at the question, but composes himself quickly. "Yeah, of course." They take seats on the couch, Harry's leg bouncing quickly out of nerves. Louis looks at him intensely, focusing on what is to be said.

"So," Harry breathes, "these past couple weeks have been really great, and I really like you Louis, but I completely understand if you don't want to see me anymore after tonight." Louis looks concerned at this, but stays silent nonetheless. "I don't know how far you wanted this relationship to go, and when you want things to happen, but, I, um, I don't want to have sex, like ever. I might decide that I want to, but that probably won't be for a very long time, if ever. I'm asexual."

Harry feels slightly less nervous after telling Louis everything, but he also feels like he's in the dead center of an ocean. He can't back out of this situation - it's sink or swim. ~~And it doesn't really help that Louis is deciding whether he sinks or swims.~~ Harry really likes Louis, from day one he was patient and gentle with him, and Harry doesn't want to let that go just yet.

Louis' expression is unreadable, and he stays that way for what feels like years to Harry. Louis finally meets his eyes, which turn confused quickly. "So you aren't attracted to me? You can't  _love_ anyone?" Louis accuses, scooting back from Harry. 

Harry's eyes go wide, panicking on the inside. He wasn't prepared for  _that._ He already despises conflict and he didn't predict Louis getting offended over this. 

Fuck  _fuck fuck._ He's not good at arguments or debates, and he can already feel himself tearing up at having explain himself to Louis. _'Wh_ _at if Louis doesn't understand. Can't understand? Dammit I liked him.'_

"No Louis, I  _am_ attracted to you -"

"But you  _just_ said that you're asexual!"

" _Romantic attraction_ Lou. I'm just not attracted to you sexually." Harry mumbles, looking down.

It's silent between the two of them, Harry afraid that Louis wants to argue this more. Louis coming to the realization that there are indeed multiple types of attraction.

"Romantic attraction? ...I- I never realized there was a difference." 

"I can love, Lou. I'm okay with everything  _but_  sex. But I can love." Harry's almost whispering at this point, making himself small. Louis kind of feels like a dick when he sees how closed off Harry's become. 

"I- I'm sorry, I guess I just... yeah." Louis tried, genuinely not knowing how to act in this situation. "It's okay Lou, you can leave now if you'd like." Harry says quietly. Louis' head snaps up at the request and he thinks about his options.  _'Leave Harry behind for a lifetime of sex, or stay with the sweet, quiet boy you're falling so fast for it's scary.'_ Fortunately, Louis chooses the latter. 

"No, no Haz, I'm not leaving." Harry looks up from his lap shyly. "You're not?" He asks hopefully. "Of course not sweetheart," Louis says softly, holding both his hands. "I know I need to learn to keep my big mouth shut, but I really like you too. I can't let you go just yet." 

Harry smiles big and bright, and engulfs Louis in a hug around his waist. Louis groans at the impact, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "It's alright babe. Has- has anyone actually  _left_ you because of this, baby?" Harry stays silent for a minute, and pulls back. "I- um, yeah. The last three people I tried to date weren't okay with it. I've actually only had one boyfriend, in high school. He um, he cheated on me."

"Fuck, Harry, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that."

"It's okay, I mean- I get it."

"That's no excuse. You deserve better."

"Well it seems I've already found better."

"And I've found the best."

Harry blushes at that and crawls back into Louis' arms. They have more things to discuss, but for now Louis will hold Harry until he's ready to let go.


End file.
